The method and apparatus of the present invention relates, when employed in the USA, to K-12 (kindergarten through graduation from high school) education. By expanding or including the student into the communications directed to the parent/guardian (or even completely replacing the xe2x80x9cparent rollxe2x80x9d with that of the adult student), the invention is applicable to two (2) year associate and four (4) year undergraduate programs as well as trade schools and other educational/training institutions.
In the United States of America, one of the founding principles of our Republic has been to provide the best public education possible to the young citizens and residents of our country. Over the past five decades, the importance of public education to our national security, social well-being, competitiveness and economic health has been underlined numerous times by our presidents and other leaders. From the xe2x80x9cSputnik panicxe2x80x9d of the 1950""s, the xe2x80x9cmath gapxe2x80x9d of the 1960""s, the xe2x80x9cNation at Riskxe2x80x9d Report of the 1980""s through presidential initiatives to xe2x80x9cconnect every classroom in America to the Internetxe2x80x9d during the 1990""s, the importance of making public schools as productive, efficient and effective remains a paramount social, political and economic issue. Some say the very existence and continuance of our democratic institutions will depend on an ever-more educated and computer-literate society in the future.
Given this importance to our society and the nation, few revolutionary innovations in the way public education is actually conducted have been made, despite tremendous advances in technology and communications. Many public schools have web-pages and Internet/Intranet connectivity. Some even have video conferencing, distance learning and video broadcast/streaming capabilities. Hundreds of thousands of new desk top computers have been added to campus computer labs and now even into the classrooms themselves. In some states students are issued relatively expensive notebook computers that they can take home, but such initiatives have been both isolated and sporadic, at best.
The typical K-12 school in America today works in the following way: At the beginning of the school year, parents or legal guardians must physically go to the local school campus and appear at the school""s office and xe2x80x9cregisterxe2x80x9d their child in order for him or her to be able to attend class. Normally a paper registration form is given to the parents by the school""s clerk, which is then filled-out and signed by the parents. This form normally provides basic information about the student (home address, d.o.b., last school attended, immunizations, etc.) and information pertaining to the parents/guardians (work numbers, emergency numbers, etc.). The paper document is then filed by the school clerk either manually or some or all of the data is input into a school computer database either at the campus or centrally at the district administration offices.
If the student is a xe2x80x9creturning studentxe2x80x9d then his or her xe2x80x9cpermanent recordxe2x80x9d (normally a paper file stored in a filing cabinet) is pulled by the school clerk, the new forms are added and all is re-filed (returned to the filing cabinet). It the student is transferring from another school district or state school system, then often a phone call will suffice to fax or mail xe2x80x9ceverythingxe2x80x9d in the student""s permanent record (paper file) from the previous school. Protocols for xe2x80x9cwho is authorizedxe2x80x9d to request the transfer of the student""s permanent record vary greatly from school district and state. However, it is obvious that the opportunity for incomplete records to follow the child from district to district and state to state is very great. Health records, disciplinary write-ups, special testing results (gifted and talented, special education, outside professional evaluations) are often not transferred to other schools, for various reasons, not the least of which are xe2x80x9cprivacy concernsxe2x80x9d.
Once in the classroom, the student""s attendance, tardiness or absence is noted on an attendance sheet by the teacher and sent to the school""s office. The student""s daily performance is recorded by the teacher usually still in a paper file. Summary grades are sent to the office on a regular periodic basis. Periodic xe2x80x9creport cardsxe2x80x9d (issued usually every six or nine weeks) are little more than summary information about the student""s attendance, behavior and scholastic performance. One or both of the student""s parents or legal guardians must sign the report card in ink to xe2x80x9ccertifyxe2x80x9d their receipt and review of the information. The card is thus first delivered by the student to the parents and then returned by the student to the teacher after the parent""s signature.
The latest xe2x80x9ccrazexe2x80x9d in public schools in this country is the school providing on-line xe2x80x9cprogress reportsxe2x80x9d on the Internet, accessible to a student""s parents by password and log-in. But again, such simplistic approaches are limited and applicable to only those parents with knowledge of and access to personal computers and the Internet: hardly a universally fair, equitable or workable solution for this or any other country""s public schools.
Seldom is there any formal, consistent daily communication between teacher and parents. The current education system usually reports only xe2x80x9chistoryxe2x80x9d rather than xe2x80x9cnewsxe2x80x9d relating to the parents"" child. Interventions on the student""s behalf (i.e. detecting dyslexia, attention deficit syndrome, other physical and/or emotional, disciplinary and/or health challenges) are usually slow to occur and difficult to coordinate (i.e. the school nurse collaborating with the student""s teacher, parents, counselor, and personal physician regarding a potential hearing problem possibly being the root cause of the student recently having been disciplined for xe2x80x9cnot paying attention in classxe2x80x9d).
In order to facilitate a more consistent and sustainable daily flow of information with students and their parents, some classroom teachers employ an xe2x80x9cassignment bookxe2x80x9d, usually a spiral notebook in which the teacher may make notes specifically to the student""s parents about specific assignments or specific needs of the student, and/or the parents can write specific questions or provide information to the teacher regarding their child""s participation in the classroom, including excused absences.
An example of this interchange, for example, would be the xe2x80x9cassignment bookxe2x80x9d entry from the teacher to the parents that xe2x80x9cJohnnyxe2x80x9d has not been handing in his homework on time for the past few weeks. Johnny""s parents are thus alerted of a potential problem and can xe2x80x9cintervenexe2x80x9d in a timely basis in the home or request to meet with the teacher/counselor to discuss the problem. The request for such a meeting is also made by the parents noting a request in the xe2x80x9cassignment bookxe2x80x9d, which the teacher/counselor would likewise initial (thus xe2x80x9ccertifyingxe2x80x9d the communication) and stating the time and date of the requested appointment with Johnny""s parents. Of course Johnny can read all this xe2x80x9cwrittenxe2x80x9d traffic back and forth between his parents and his teacher.
Clearly such written assignment book based communications are neither private nor secure. The student can read everything being written about him or her by either the parents or the teacher at anytime. Often the ability to provide information candidly might be more effective in dealing with the social or academic challenges of the student. Such a system also assumes a certain level of reading and writing ability on the part of the parents.
Furthermore, with class size in the US often exceeding a ratio of 20+ students per teacher, clearly such a handwritten-based system causes an additional workload and burden on the teacher that is barely supportable with the best of intentions. It is difficult to sustain such a system manually. Each book must be updated daily xe2x80x9cby handxe2x80x9d by the teacher, and therefore these communications often become too brief to be meaningful or useful to the parents.
Some propose to simply expand the use e-mail to facilitate the communications between educators, student and parents. Such simplistic approaches are being attempted by school districts nationwide in this country and in other progressive societies around the world. This approach as a xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d solution in public education is flawed and dead ends quickly. In order to truly be an education process model that addresses the needs of all a nation""s children, an e-mail based solution must assume access to a computer and access to the Internet both exist in 100% of its students"" homes. That simply is not the case in this country, nor is it a goal obtainable by the vast majority of countries in the world for decades to come, if ever.
Also e-mail based systems that simply use xe2x80x9cpasswordsxe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9cidentifyxe2x80x9d the recipient of information and communications are not secure, as people in the same household historically are casual about religiously keeping such information confidential (i.e. the parent""s school password kept on a post-it note underneath the keyboard, or one spouse yelling to the other spouse that""s in the shower xe2x80x9choney, do you remember our school access password?xe2x80x9d, would be little surprise for any of us). Biometrics offers the only practical and realistic method of xe2x80x9ccertifyingxe2x80x9d who is accessing, sending or just reading information. The present invention employs such biometric certification in all interactions securely.
For example, in most schools today, if the student is to go on a field trip, a permission slip is sent home with the child for the parent to sign. How many xe2x80x9cattempted forgeriesxe2x80x9d by little hands have taken place is not known. However, with the present invention, the acceptance or declining of xe2x80x9cBobby""s field tripxe2x80x9d would not be left to such obvious temptations to go around a disapproving parent or guardian. The xe2x80x9cpermission slipxe2x80x9d delivered to the parent via e-mail would be even easier to xe2x80x9cforgexe2x80x9d if the child had somehow gotten knowledge of the parent""s password. And again, any such e-mail-based education process model would unfairly exclude less fortunate families that have neither a home computer nor Internet access.
However, none of these xe2x80x9ctechnological advancesxe2x80x9d, from schools issuing notebook computers, to parent""s buying desk top computers for the home or schools buying them for use in computer labs or in the classroom, to writing e-mail messages or posting information on the school""s web site, no one advance or all together have fundamentally altered the parent, student, teacher, administrator communications, interaction and coordination capabilities xe2x80x9cuniversallyxe2x80x9d in public schools. It is fine to have lunch menus and PTA meetings posted on the school web-page, but that does nothing regarding a specific student, with his or her specific educational issues and needs. It is fine to set up xe2x80x9ccollaborativexe2x80x9d e-mail based forums between teacher and parents on the web, but still the majority of parents of school aged children still do not have access to the Internet or even a computer in the home. Conversion to such an overall education model nationally or even on a state level would be exclusionary; ignoring the children who often need coordinated efforts and help from educators the most; namely, the underprivileged child.
So amazingly, despite all the technological advances in virtually all other sectors of society, the fundamental xe2x80x9cpublic education process modelxe2x80x9d and the devices employed have changed very little in the past 40 years. With the exception of an occasional computer lab, a little e-mail traffic and lunch menus being posted on the Internet (and maybe a metal detector at the door and even armed security guards) a student or teacher of 40 years ago would be as much xe2x80x9cat homexe2x80x9d with the procedures and educational devices used in the classroom of the year 2000 as they were in the classroom of the 1960""s:
In this country, for the most part, school announcements are still made on the campus intercom, school bells ring in the hallways, students carry heavy paper textbooks, ring binders, satchels (now in xe2x80x9cbackpack formxe2x80x9d). Teachers still xe2x80x9ccall rollxe2x80x9d, student""s say xe2x80x9cherexe2x80x9d and the teachers place the paper attendance slips outside their classroom doors to be picked up (hopefully by the right xe2x80x9cassisting studentxe2x80x9d) and carried to the office. Occasionally the teacher sends a handwritten note to the student""s parents (which may or may not make it to them) and summary paper report cards come out every six or nine weeks delivering just xe2x80x9ca history ofxe2x80x9d rather than actual xe2x80x9ccurrent news aboutxe2x80x9d the student""s academic performance, social behavior and activities. It""s back to the future all over again. Not for a lack of effort or commitment by dedicated teachers and administrators, but for lack of a fundamental transformation of the education process model and devices made available to them. Strapping rocket engines onto a horse and buggy will not result in a quantum improvement in public transportation. Issuing a few notebook computers here and there and sending e-mails to parents who may or may not have home Internet access will not result in a quantum improvement in universal public education, either.
Internationally, public education varies greatly in both the infrastructure available to students and teachers and the resources applied to public schools. One fact, however, is xe2x80x9cuniversallyxe2x80x9d accepted by virtually all nations regarding educating their young: they need the very best education possible in order for them to be competitive in the global economy and for their people to excel as a whole.
It is in the interests of the entire international community, this nation and all nations, therefore, that quantum advances be made in the effectiveness and efficiency of public education throughout the world. There is as great a need (if not greater) for an education process model to be implemented worldwide that will transform the educational experience and opportunities for the children in the dusty streets of New Delhi, the ghetto""s of South Africa, the most isolated pueblito of Mexico or rural Native American Reservation, as there is for such a transformation in New York City or London. The need to dramatically improve and transform public education""s effectiveness knows no boundaries: geographic, political, cultural or economic.
The xe2x80x9ccontentxe2x80x9d of what is taught in a given nation""s public schools must, of course, remain with the individual countries concerned, reflecting the social, cultural, political, national, linguistic, and artistic heritage and priorities of xe2x80x9cthe peoplexe2x80x9d. Rather, it is regarding how public education is facilitated, delivered and managed that the present invention seeks to transform . . . thus making the learning experience more rewarding for all children; from Manhattan to Mexico City, from Capetown to Copenhagen.
The present invention is a method and apparatus for effectuating a true Electronic Collaborative K-12 Education Process Model, bringing together parents, student, teachers and school administrative staff (principals, counselors, district, state, national and international education administrators and other professionals) to form a Team Education Community (TEC) employing a collaborative approach to virtually all aspects of learning and teaching. The present invention is meant to be deployed initially in the United States of America K-12 public school sector, but is applicable to public and private schools internationally, as well. By modifying the parent component to include an xe2x80x9cadult studentxe2x80x9d, the present invention is applicable to two (2) year associate and four (4) year undergraduate programs and even trade school and other specialized education/training institutions.
The present invention facilitates the entire mechanics of the K-12 (kindergarten through graduation from high school, in US parlance) interactivity between parents, students, teachers and administrators at all national, state, district, school campus and classroom levels. The ability for this interaction to take place internationally, where agreed to by sovereign nations, is also fully facilitated by the present invention, including provisions for an International Education Information Clearinghouse of xe2x80x9cshared and reportedxe2x80x9d data between participating nations.
In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus for interaction between all these parties will be the electronic slate, hereafter referred to simply as the xe2x80x9ce-Slatexe2x80x9d: a relatively lightweight portable computer-based device that includes a touch-screen display, a biometric identification security device for certification of actions in the collaborative process, a built-in speaker and microphone for audio recording and playback and an array of specialized collaborative, interactive, localized tutorial content, communications software and other education specific applications.
In the classroom (and optionally at home) a docking station, the e-Slate xe2x80x9cCradlexe2x80x9d provides access to other network resources (printers, scanners, modems, routers, etc.) as well as Internet connectivity.
The e-Slate will act as an electronic textbook, writing tabletand courseware delivery device for both on-line or off-line collaborative or xe2x80x9cdistancexe2x80x9d learning applications (having both video real-time and playback capabilities). In an optimal implementation it is envisioned that e-Slates would be issued to all students, teachers and administrators in the TEC along with an e-Slate xe2x80x9cCradlexe2x80x9d hereafter referred to as the xe2x80x9ce-Cradle,xe2x80x9d which will facilitate the ability in the home for hard copy printing and a full-sized modular QWERTY keyboard which could be localized for local languages with a Spanish, Russian, French, German, style keyboard. The e-Slate Cradle would also offer a variety of additional peripherals ranging from a larger video screens (for easier viewing), a computer mouse, optional video (net) camera, as well as an Internet/Intranet interface device (high speed modem, WAN network card or wireless device), CD or DVD players, scanners and other peripherals.
The present invention also provides a process model for licensing, manufacturing, distributing and tracking e-Slates internationally. The inventor""s vision is for these devices to be licensed for manufacture (or at least assembly) locally throughout the world for each country""s domestic public school sector. It is possible that certain components of the e-Slate and e-Slate Cradle could be made out of local materials by local manufacturers in even less developed countries (the body of the e-Slate Cradle being molded out of recycled car tires in Brazil or Bangladesh, for example). This would serve to cut costs and distribute xe2x80x9ctechnology-basedxe2x80x9d employment and opportunities worldwide. Expanding local manufacture to include local software development and support would also serve to facilitate the full xe2x80x9clocalizationxe2x80x9d of e-Slates to accommodate local languages, writing systems, curricula, and content through local third party software and content developers. Local hardware maintenance companies would also participate and benefit.
Further, the present invention includes a process and method by which the e-Slate can be used as an ancillary tutoring device to assist students in redundant, but fundamental skill""s enhancement exercises such as handwriting, spelling, and math. Because of the wide diversity of languages and character sets (xe2x80x9calphabetsxe2x80x9d) used globally, it is envisioned that the use of local third party software developers and curriculum authors would modify and or develop and support these tutorial programs for their local community. Putting these critical aspects of the present invention in the hands of local educators, technicians and curriculum development professionals will help insure that sensitively to cultural, linguistic and ethnic considerations will be properly taken into account for each specific geographic area.
Finally, the present invention includes a data structure and process model for an international collaboration, exchange of, access to and sharing of information between national education clearinghouses using the e-Slate devices and methodology. Such voluntary cooperation between xe2x80x9csovereign nationsxe2x80x9d is mandatory for the xe2x80x9cemerging global economyxe2x80x9d to thrive for all peoples of the world. As more and more people become skilled and better trained, they tend to become more mobile and able to migrate, short term or long term, to better employment and economic opportunities throughout the globe. They take their children with them and hence the need to facilitate the efficient electronic exchange of information regarding public school records and students will only continue to grow.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages will become apparent in the following description.